


In Each Others Arms

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fanart, Literal Sleeping Together, Minbari, Post-Coital Cuddling, half-nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Delenn and Lennier share some moments of peace





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute about my OTP, because they - and I! - needed it. Inspired by this: https://kreatur-im-spiegel.deviantart.com/art/sleep-mode-293951270. Completely ignoring all they sadness, intricacy and tragic of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time or so that I'm actually happy about how Lenniers face turned out. He has such an beautiful unique face, but its also kind of strange, pointed and lean but still rounded off. So very hard to draw. Delenns face is much easier, its just lean and sharp.  
> I also imagine he has still scars on his back from the bombing assault. There are different headcanons about how the rest of Minbari bodies looks beneath their robes, and in some of them they have also bone plates above their spine, but at this one episode where Lennier only wears this light, thin robe his back looked rather human as much as one could see with the fabric, so I drew him this way. I just needed an excuse to finally draw this beautiful blue pattern down his spine.  
> I really didn't expected that Delenn would be so hard to draw without robe.
> 
> I also like the coloring here, even when the scanning device kind of messed it up.
> 
> I wasn't sure what rating it should have. I mean, it isn't that nasty, but its still two nude only half covered sleeping aliens and its kind of obvious what they did before. 
> 
> Sleeping like this probably gets a bit painful after a while, because well, bone crests consist of bones. But until then its just warmth and closeness. Lennier likes this more than anything, and it makes Delenn feel strangely secure even from her own complicated thoughts.
> 
> Ah, and I really don't think he tops, I think he just snuggled up like this afterwards


End file.
